Seoul Broadcasting System
SBS}} | available = National | slogan = See the Bright Tomorrow | owner = SBS Media Holdings (30.31%) National Pension Service (6.98%) Mirae Asset (6.02%) | key_people = Yoon Se-young (Chairman), Ha Geum-Ryeol (President) | launch_date = March 20, 1991 (radio) December 9, 1991 (television) 2001 (digital) 2005 (DMB) | revenue = ₩850+ billion | Picture format = 1080i (HDTV) | website = www.sbs.co.kr }} | city = | station_branding = SBS Channel 6 | station_slogan = See the Bright Tomorrow | analog = Channel 6 (VHF) Channel 18 (UHF) | digital = Channel 16 (UHF 208.736MHz - LCN 6-1) | virtual = | subchannels = | other_chs = | affiliations = | owner = Seoul Broadcasting System Ltd. | licensee = | founded = | airdate = December 9, 1991 | enddate = | callsign_meaning = | sister_stations = | former_callsigns = | former_channel_numbers = | former_affiliations = | former_locations = | former_cities = | effective_radiated_power = | HAAT = | class = | facility_id = | coordinates = | licensing_authority = | homepage = tv.sbs.co.kr }} Seoul Broadcasting System (SBS) (Hangul: 에스비에스, Eseubieseu) is a national South Korean television and radio network. It is the only private commercial broadcaster with wide regional network affiliates to operate in the country. In March 2000, the company legally became known as SBS, changing its corporate name from Seoul Broadcasting System (서울방송그룹). It has provided terrestrial digital TV service in the ATSC format since 2001, and T-DMB (Digital Multimedia Broadcasting) service since 2005. Its flagship terrestrial television station is Channel 6 for Digital. History SBS was launched and formed on the day MBC celebrated its 30th Anniversary on October 9, 1991. SBS is the second commercial broadcaster in South Korea after MBC. The purpose was to become an attractive and alternative channel to the audience that before 1990 was mastered by MBC. In 1980s, MBC was a mouthpiece of KBS to broadcast sporting events like the 1986 FIFA World Cup. After the democratic reform in 1987, as well as the separation of MBC from KBS, the government allowed the creation of a second commercial station in Seoul on November 14, 1990. SBS began trial transmissions on its television and radio channels on December 1, 1990 in Seoul. On March 20, 1991, the first regular SBS Radio broadcasts was launched on AM 792kHz, marking the start of SBS. On December 9, 1991, SBS TV started broadcasting at 15:00 in Seoul, which was designated as the "The Day of Birth of SBS". Initially, SBS only broadcast terrestrially in Seoul and its surrounding areas. On October 9, 1992, the government began accepting applications for private broadcasting stations in other regions of the country. SBS had planned for a television and radio broadcast affiliate network that aims to air SBS' programs in other new regional channels before its 5th anniversary. In 1994, the private channels KNN in Busan, TJB in Daejeon, TBC in Daegu, and kbc in Gwangju were created after government approval. On May 14, 1995, SBS successfully launched its national television network with its new local affiliates, KNN, TJB, TBC, and kbc. SBS had managed a network that airs SBS programs in other regional channels while local stations created local programming to suit the local residents needs. In 1996, plans for a FM radio station to complement the existing AM station became realized. On November 14, 1996, SBS Power FM began broadcasting on 107.7 MHz as a music-centric station. On January 4, 1999, the original SBS Radio on AM 792 kHz began broadcasting on FM as well. The station rebranded as SBS Love FM on 103.5 MHz, simutaneously airing on both AM and FM frequencies. High-definition digital television was introduced in 2001. Digital Multimedia Broadcasting (DMB) was introduced in 2005. SBS introduced its current logo on November 14, 2000 after its 10th anniversary celebrations and new corporate identity expression, proclaiming a vision of a comprehensive broadcasting group and SBS to ensure the overall coherence of the current identity. Design firm Infinite, has made elements to the corporate identity which includes human-centered, cultural and creative, future-oriented management philosophy and symbolism. SBS' logo has three embryos placed in a circle of the model where three colors are used to represent the symbol of human-centered, cultural and creative, future-oriented management philosophy, showing that the 'life' and 'the seeds of civilization' has centered on the theme of SBS. The introduction of SBS' current corporate branding means that SBS is able adapt to the paradigm and multimedia, enhancing its social image, multi-channel broadcasting, competition among other broadcasters, its competitiveness and at the time of the employee is expected to contribute to armed morality. SBS' branding is used in all sectors such as vehicle, microphone, envelopes, business cards, memorabilia, helicopter, signs, ganpanryu, seosikryu, uniforms, program title, etc. SBS also had used the slogan "Humanism thru Digital" until January 2010 where a new slogan is currently used. The slogan for the digital age will continue to lead a comprehensive visual media group which is representing the will of SBS. Gomi is the mascot of SBS-oriented as the new face of 'Humanism thru Digital' through the harmony of nature and human life where green environment is important. The new slogan introudced in 2010 is "See the Bright Tomorrow". .]] SBS channels *1 terrestrial TV (SBS TV) *2 radio stations *7 cable TV channels (SBS Plus, SBS Golf, SBS E!, SBS ESPN, SBS CNBC, SBS MTV, Nickelodeon Korea) Family companies SBS Network Logos File:SBS CI 1991 - 1994.png|First SBS logo (Colored)(December 1991~1994) File:Sbskorealogo1990ver2.jpg|First SBS logo (Black and white) (December 1991~1994) File:SBS 1994 - 2000.png|Second SBS logo (1994~2000) File:Seoul Broadcasting System logo.svg|Third and current SBS logo (2000~Present) Programming SBS dramas have been part of the "Korean wave", exported to many countries across the world. Sandglass has one of the highest viewership ratings in South Korea, and is considered the breakout drama for the network. Other dramas that have enjoyed high viewership include Lovers in Paris, Trap of Youth, Brilliant Legacy, Rustic Period, and Temptation of a Wife. SBS airs a variety of entertainment programs ranging from informational, comedy, music, reality, talk shows, and auditions. Many programs are popular throughout Asia, including X-Man, Family Outing, Running Man, The Music Trend, and many more. SBS documentaries encompass a wide range of issues, from foreign affairs to the environment. The Its Know premiered in 1992, and has since earned notoriety for its investigations from a journalistic standpoint. SBS also broke tradition by creating its flagship newscast SBS 8 News, airing at 20:00 instead of 21:00, giving itself the slogan "News an hour earlier". It also produces news-analysis programs such as Morning Wide, Nightline, SBS Current Affairs Debate, Curious Stories Y, and In Depth 21 covering the political, economic, social and cultural issues of the days. Foreign partners Controversies Inkigayo nipslip scandal A Nipslip scandal involving Ryu Hwayoung of T-ara in a January 29 episode of Inkigayo which Hwayoung accidentally exposed her breast during her dance solo. A screencap is already making its rounds online through Korean media portals and other SNS services like Twitter and even tumblr. allkpop and JoongAng Ilbo said that the show was airing live when the incident occurred. Core Contents Media issued an official statement about the nipslip saying: '' “We feel deeply regretful about the accident that occurred on ‘Inkigayo.’”'' officials continued, “We found rumors claiming that it was pre-recorded, but that’s not true at all. T-ara’s stage was done completely live, and it was a live broadcast accident. There weren’t any problems during their rehearsal so it’s upsetting that it had to occur during the live show. Before the fact that she’s a celebrity, she’s still a minor, so we hope that people will remember that she’s a young girl.” SBS issued an statement saying: “First of all, T-ara’s stage was live, not pre-recorded. The head PD was busy at the time so he was not able to pay attention to the incident. We are extremely sorry about what happened.” Hwayoung's sister hyoyoung said via twitter: “To the fans. Thank you. It’s a situation requiring great care. We’ll start smiling again tomorrow.”. SBS 8 News Jang Ja-yeon letter case misreporting SBS 8 News, the network's flagship newscast, reported “Actress Jang Ja-yeon had ‘entertained’ 31 guests for a total of 100 times.” The newscast also showed a 230-page document directly written by Jang which however was not her writing. the newscast said “A 50-container/230-page document directly written and delivered to friends by Jang Ja-yeon, who committed suicide in March 2009, has been obtained. In the document, a narrative titled ‘Snow’ draws the story of how unknown celebrities are forced into an ugly entertainment industry.” The newscast cited the documents, stating, “The police who were investigating Jang Ja-yeon’s case knew of this fact but chose to overlook it. Jang Ja-yeon asked for ‘revenge’ in the document.” They added, “Jang Ja-yeon entertained a total of 31 people, 100 times - being forced to give sexual favors. However, claims by representative Kim from her past agency reveals a completely different story. Jang Ja-yeon had kept records of their jobs however, and within these records, it is supposed that officials, publisher officials, corporations, financial institutions, and media officials are involved.” Also, “A handwriting expert has confirmed that the documents belonged to Jang Ja-yeon.” the newscast revealed, “Jang Ja-yeon wrote, ‘Please get revenge. There is no way out of hosting. The men who come to receive services are evil. I was forced to host over 100 times. Whenever I get new clothes to wear, I had to meet another devil. Not just in Kangnam, but I also hosted at Suwon Karaoke and various room salons. Even on my parents’ memorial day, I was forced to host. Since I made a list, avenge me to the death. Even if I die, I will take my revenge to the grave.’”. however the National Institute of Scientific Investigation said that the letters were fabricated. they said:“In these letters, the way that certain characters like ‘yo’ and ‘ya’ were written coincide directly with the writing habits of the late actress Jang Ja-yeon. The way the consonants and vowels were written are exactly alike, proving that these letters were written by the same person.” SBS further added, “It is virtually impossible for Jun to have perfected the handwriting of Jang Ja-yeon by copying the picture of her suicide note from a newspaper. He could not have written 230 letters in her copied handwriting with such limited information, and it is also unlikely that three years worth of letters were merely the result of a concocted plan.” SBS continued, “The letters also reveal detailed information regarding her agency’s advancement plans, as well as information on the figures she ‘hosted’ that others would not be able to know. If anything, the letters and envelopes show that Jun tried his best to make sure that Jang Ja-yeon’s identity was not leaked through the letters.”. however the National Forensic Service confirms that Jang Ja-yeon’s letters were fabricated. Yang Hoo-yeol the chief of the NFS opened an official briefing with the media and reported, “After comparing Jang Ja-yeon’s original handwriting to Jun’s handwriting and the letters in question, results have shown that the letters are not in line with Jang Ja-yeon’s original handwriting. Many of grammatical errors are in line with the mistakes Jun made in his personal letters, so we believe that Jang Ja-yeon’s letters were fabricated by Jun.” He concluded, “The letters that Jun claimed were sent to him by Jang Ja Yeon have a completely different handwriting style to Jang Ja Yeon’s original handwriting. Jang Ja Yeon did not write these letters.”. SBS responded to the reports made by the National Forensic Service yesterday, in which they asserted that Jang Ja-yeon‘s letters were indeed fabricated. SBS stated, “We have no option but to accept the results declared by the NSF. We felt that we had gone through all of the correct measures in investigating the letters for our reports, so we are apologetic for reporting something that was not revealed to be the truth.” The station went on to explain their process for their findings. “We made a detailed comparison of the court records and the content of the letters and decided that the possibility of Jang Ja-yeon having written the letters herself was high. We did not, however, investigate the documents at the time.” SBS continued, “When we commissioned a handwriting analysis, results showed that it belonged to Jang. We had met with Jun, the owner of the letters, twice already, and even met with his family. His family revealed that they had not directly confirmed that the celebrity Jun knew was Jang Ja-yeon, just that he had a celebrity friend. We then decided that it would be impossible for an inmate to accurately record the whereabouts of someone else outside for over three years.” “As it stands, we have no option but to accept the results of the NFS.” The 8 News concluded with an apology to the viewers. “We are extremely apologetic towards the viewers for adding confusion, and to the bereaved for causing distress. We will be continuing to work to find the truth behind Jang Ja-yeon’s controversy.”. 2008 Summer Olympics Opening Ceremony Broadcast Controversy On July 30, 2008, SBS gave out a programme to show a full-time rehearsal of the Beijing Olympic Opening Ceremony before it could be legally watched on August 8, 2008. In this programme, the rehearsal was clearly illustrated, including the show, the organization, and the torch. Some of the sections had been uploaded to YouTube, which therefore made them available to all over the world. Though YouTube later removed the videos, SBS was still blamed for copyright infringement, and some people and groups were even threatening to prosecute the company for harming the Broadcast Rights of IOC. See also * Educational Broadcasting System (a state-run broadcaster.) * Korean Broadcasting System * Munhwa Broadcasting Corporation * List of South Korean broadcasting networks References External links * SBS.co.kr - Official SBS Website * SBS Live Streaming * Global.SBS.co.kr - Official SBS Global Website * History of SBS's first 10 years * SBS's 20 year history Category:Seoul Broadcasting System Category:South Korean television networks Category:Television channels in South Korea Category:Media companies of South Korea Category:Companies established in 1990 Category:Television channels and stations established in 1991 ar:نظام بث سول de:Seoul Broadcasting System es:Seoul Broadcasting System fr:Seoul Broadcasting System ko:SBS id:Seoul Broadcasting System it:Seoul Broadcasting System ms:Seoul Broadcasting System ja:SBS (韓国) pt:Seoul Broadcasting System fi:Seoul Broadcasting System tl:Seoul Broadcasting System vi:Seoul Broadcasting System zh:SBS (韓國)